


Thanks for the coffee

by Bloody Kae (Beastly_Raoonah)



Series: I would love a war [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastly_Raoonah/pseuds/Bloody%20Kae
Summary: Several months after the death of Cain, Lucifer, now the Lord of Hell once more, is reconnecting with a friend to help him through some rough times.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: I would love a war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Thanks for the coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU story about what happens after S3 finale. Be ready for a more gruesome and serious story, that plays around the supernatural stuff, rough language and S1 darker Lucifer.  
> You will most likely have some questions, I promise they will be answered in the future chapters.
> 
> Special thanks to Not One Line, who got me into all this.

"We should get them, my liege, it would give us a _massive_ advantage. Everything is set up, just give the order.“

"You already have your orders.“

"Y-Yes, my Lordship, but I just thought...“

"Oh, _you just thought_. How very considerate of you. Are you new here? Because if not, you should know the rules by now. They are simple. Carry out my orders, _don’t make me repeat myself_ , or else. I’m not quite in the mood to elaborate further on the ‘or else’, so feel free to use your imagination. You live in Hell, it can’t be that hard to come up with something horrible.“

The demon nervously bowed and disappeared, only to be replaced by another.

"Is it done? What I‘ve requested?“

"Yes, Master. We made more. How many should I fetch you?“

"Just one would suffice. And hurry up, I need to hit the road.“

"Of course, Master. May I ask, where you are heading?“

"Last time I checked, Ogfim, my schedule wasn’t your business. Chop chop.“

\---

Dan was tipsy.

If it was up to him, he would be hammered, but the Paddock bartender refused to pour him another one, because _everybody_ knew that he was depressed, and carrying at the same time.  
The detective had left the precinct and aimed straight for the familiar cop bar, intent on spending what was left of the evening there.

He was offered personal leave, but sitting home was much worse. There was nothing to distract him there for long, nothing to stop him thinking about Charlotte. Work was a distraction enough.

He couldn’t gather the strength to object to the old bearded bartender, so he just sat at the bar, sipping what was left of the alcohol he _did_ have.

Nobody joined him.

The patrons gave him pained, pitiful looks, but they knew that he didn’t enjoy company these days. When a loved one dies, any possible conversation with others is reduced to two topics: the one nobody really wants to talk about, and everything else. Which is insulting to discuss, because then you’d be pretending that nothing more important happened.

So, if they are clever, they avoid you, waiting, until you approach them yourself.

Dan felt grateful, that everybody was clever this evening.

He took a long walk home, feeling empty. No, more like depleted.

He was a mess.

He fished out a key from his pocket, as he approached the front door of his apartment.

It wasn’t locked.

Dan reached for his Beretta, opening the door and cautiously entering.

Somebody was sitting on his couch.

" _Hello_ , Daniel.“

_Of course, it’s Lucifer._

_Who else could be sitting on my couch in the middle of the night, in complete darkness?_

"Dude! What the fuck? I could’ve shot you!“ Dan switched the light on with his empty hand.

"You can put the gun down.“

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here? It’s three fucking a.m.“

"Sitting on your couch, obviously, waiting for you. I used my wings. And thanks, didn’t know what time it was. You know, time zones,“ he chuckled.

"Are you mocking me? Because this is really not a great time to do that.“

"Not at all. I’m here to talk.“ A wide grin spread on Lucifer’s face.

"And apparently, you couldn’t wait till morning, you know, like a _normal person_ , because...?“

" _Terribly_ busy. You’ve probably noticed.“

"Yeah, you’re not much around these days, I almost let myself forget that you’re a dick.“

Dan felt tired.

He cringed and put one hand on the bridge of his nose, squeezing his closed eyes in a vain attempt to rub the exhaustion away.

_Just breathe, Dan._

He sighed.

"Look, man, I don’t know why you do this. I know you don’t give a damn about other people’s feelings and you don’t _ever_ act appropriately. But I shouldn’t have to go through this kind of shit. Since Charlotte died, I...“ he stuttered. "...I’m not quite together yet.“

"That would be the reason why I’m here, actually,“ responded the Devil, making a generous open handed gesture.

Dan tried to ask, ‘ _Really?_ ’ but he only managed to get out a squeaky sound and a gulp.

He nodded in surrender.

And waited.

“Okay.”

Lucifer stood up, and walked to the window. He looked out for a second or two, eyes darting over the vacant street absently, as if he were gathering information, despite having something completely different on his mind. Then he pulled the curtains together, and turned back to face the detective.

"You obviously need help. Every time I attended therapy with Linda, she offered me professional advice. But there was always... another option. Option one – Dr. Martin, the therapist. She was the voice of reason, who gave me guidance that would help me long-term. You know, to grow, and get through my issues. Option two was the help of Linda the friend, who supported me with getting what I _desired_ , even if she considered it wrong or dangerous.“

"That’s it, I’m done.“ The detective moved forward until they were face to face.

_What did you expect, Dan?_

_Comfort? Apology? Support?_

_From this guy?_

_You idiot!_

"Desire? What kind of gross shit are you talking about, you arrogant asshole? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DIED.“

"Daniel.“

"AND I COULD’VE DONE SOMETHING.“

"Daniel.“

"YOU COULD’VE DONE SOMETHING.“

"Daniel!“

Dan panted. His chest hurt. Breathing was painful. The despair he had kept bottled inside him, ever since he let go of Charlotte’s cold body, escaped his heart, sprouted out and wrapped itself over his chest tightly, suffocating him. His arms trembled and the urge to destroy something was becoming unbearable.

"...IF YOU ONLY HAD TOLD ME HOW DANGEROUS PIERCE WAS!“

He landed a hit. Aimed for his face.

Lucifer didn’t even flinch. Didn’t move an inch.

"Continue, if you must, but I‘m warning you - it would hurt you more than me. And by that, I mean, you’re most definitely going to hurt yourself - and maybe arouse me a little.“

_Oh my god, did that bastard just chuckle?_

Detective Espinoza went into a full on frenzy, striking the man in the expensive outfit like he was an unusually static punching bag, delivering one swift punch after another.

After a while, Lucifer noticed the blood on Daniel‘s knuckles. With all the adrenaline in his system, Dan didn’t. Or maybe he did, and welcomed the pain.

Regardless, it had started to stain his suit.

The Devil grabbed the detective's forearms, easily overpowering him. "Okay, Daniel - that would be enough. I won’t let you ruin my suit. I’ve just changed, and the last thing we want is awkward erection.“

Dan breathed heavily, the primal aggression still washing over him in waves, leaving his shaky, almost limp body.

The sudden weakness surprised him, and his head started spinning.

Lucifer guided him back to the living room like a tantrum-throwing toddler, gently pushing him into the warm embrace of the closest armchair.

Dan curled into a fetal position, hugged his knees, and wept.

"Okay, we obviously need way more alcohol to do this. Do you have any in your cupboard?“

There weren’t any clean glasses left, the kitchen overflowing with dirty dishes.

Lucifer picked up a mug that wasn’t exactly pristine, but it could be somehow still considered tolerably hygienic.“Best dad in the universe. Oh, these little lies I don’t do either,” Lucifer mumbled, and poured the cheap whiskey he found among the mess into it until it was full.

He didn’t even recognize the brand.

“Ew. But it must suffice,” he said, handing it over to Dan.

"So, _Daniel._ Let’s get to the point. As I said, I’m terribly busy.“

"Why are you doing this to me...“ said the defeated detective as he choked back tears.

"First things first. Where exactly are we on the matter of _you believing me I’m the literal Devil? W_ as that little brawl enough, or should I push you a teensy bit further?“

Dan stared blankly.

Then his left eyelid shivered.

He blinked twice in an attempt to shake off the twitch.

"Of course, I could show you. After just recently restoring myself to my former glory however, there‘s always that unfortunately scenario of me failing to contain my light. And that would cook your brain. We have to take it slow.“

Lucifer played with his fingers, making a few eager taps on the table, waiting for a reaction.

"Nobody home? Come on, Daniel! I have a war to win!“

_Nothing._

"Okay. So teensy bit further it is.“

The detective took a big gulp of his comforting mug, still staring into the darkness of the room.

Lucifer leaned forward, reaching for the decorative figurine laying on Daniel’s coffee table. It was an elegant statue of a woman, crafted of short welded steel bars. "This should do,“ nodded the Devil, and held the figurine right before the detective’s eyes, like a salesman during presentation. When Dan’s eyes locked on the object, his guest crumpled the figurine up into a ball with one smooth movement, and put it back on the table. It was red hot, cooling quickly. A slim curl of smoke escaped the wooden desk, dissolving into what was suddenly a very thick air.

Dan choked on the whiskey. "Holy crap!“

"And he’s back!“ grinned Lucifer, clapping his hands together.

_Oh no._

He’d seen this before. Eyes widened with fear, shaky hands, cold sweat...

The Devil sighed as he recalled the usual routine, trying to suppress his natural cockiness as hard as he could.

_Control_.

_Not a random human to play with. Not angelic brother to tease. Not a demon to dominate._

_This one is a friend._

_Kind of._

_Don’t break him._

_Serious face._

_Control._

"Look. Can we just skip the part where you‘re terrified and overwhelmed with the heaviness of the fact that the divinity is real, before you abuse your mind with all the wrong information you received about my reputation? First, it’s getting tedious...“

_The freaking Devil, man._

_I let him around Chloe and Trixie._

The detective’s features hardened.

Lucifer recognized that look. "…And second, I’m your friend, Daniel. Trust me, if I wanted to harm you, or your family, I would have done a thousandfold by now, without a doubt. But I don’t.“

Dan gulped.

“That… That means Amenadiel…” he stammered.

“Angel, yes.”

“And Pierce,” crooked Dan.

“As I said, immortal. Cain.”

Grief spread over detective’s face. “Charlotte?”

"The latter form of her, human. Look. None of us could save her. Not even Cain himself could prevent her death, and trust me, he would if he could, considering his current circumstances. What happened to her, it was an unfortunate accident, which eventually ensured him one way ticket to Hell. He wasn’t even aiming at her. There is nothing you could have done to protect her. I’m a bit ashamed to admit it, but _not even_ _I_ could get rid of him, even though I spent an absurd lot of time trying to murder the chap in every way possible.”

The void of depression opened itself again in Dan’s eyes, but Lucifer continued. "Now, let’s focus on the fruitful and possible, shall we? Now, where was I. Yes, Linda the therapist and Linda the friend. Support. Desire. You’ve already gone through therapy and it obviously didn’t help much. As you‘ve probably noticed, I’m _me_ , so I can’t help you with long term, reasonable solutions. According to Detective, in terms of dealing with emotions, I’ve barely hit puberty, so, no support of that kind either.“

"Are you getting to the part where you tell me why you're even here?“ Dan’s sight was blurry, his voice coarse and defeated.

"Well, I’m no therapist, but I’m… something else. Again, you’re my friend, and you‘re suffering. You were raised Catholic, right? You guys have produced an awful lot of stories about how good is suffering for the soul. Unsurprisingly, I call bullshit. I came here to offer you my services. To ease the suffering.“

"What services?“

"Well, _all of them,_ of course.“

\---

"I’m quite resourceful, these days.“

Dan thought for a second, contemplating broodily.

And as always, his mind gravitated to the same thing.

To the same person.

In his eyes appeared a gleam of hope, and he opened his mouth to say something.

"No, Daniel, not that.“ Lucifer’s voice shifted from self-conscious to apologetic, and he felt the need to explain himself. "The first thing I can provide you with is information. Make no mistake, if she were in Hell, I would pull her back in a heartbeat. I’ve done it before, and with worse people than her. But she is beyond my reach. My brother took her soul to Heaven.“

The detective seemed genuinely shocked. "You sure?“

"Yes, positive.“

Dan relaxed slightly, relieved to hear what Lucifer was saying, even if he didn't full comprehend it quite yet. The news was both comforting and confusing, all at the same time. It was a relief to hear that Charlotte was safe, but what that meant exactly was beyond him.

He sighed, and frowned, burying head inside his palms.  
“Okay,” he mumbled.  
He looked up to the ceiling.

Then he opened his mouth again.

"That’s another no, Daniel. Can’t be done. If you commit suicide by yours or another’s hand, including mine, trust me, it’s a trap - you’ll end up in my domain. You can try, if you don’t believe me. But even if I pull you back up instantly, you’ll be scarred for life. Remember your good pal, Malcolm?”

“Wait a second… he really _was_ in Hell?”

“That’s a conversation for another time.”

"Remind me then, what _is_ in your power,“ murmured Dan.

"As you wish, my dear Daniel. If you want to stick to Earthly pleasures only, consider my doors always open. Become a Lux patron, and sink your sorrow in free alcohol. If it’s meaningless sex that helps you forget, I can be your wingman, just call. Or, you could always, you know.” Lucifer opened his arms in a wide, inviting gesture. “I can guarantee you a great night. If you want to overwork yourself to death to get too exhausted to care, I can pull strings to get you a promotion. Distract yourself with extravagant lifestyle, if you desire! Money is never a problem for me – pick any of my estates, or one of my cars. I think I’ve got about forty for you to choose from, just don’t touch the ‘Vette. Hell, sleep in my bed, if you want to. It’s not like I use my earthly possessions very often these days anyway. But if you want to _leave the Earth behind_ and go further...“ He leaned forward a bit, waiting.

"Go on.“

"Oooh, I knew you weren’t _that_ boring. Maybe we‘re not that different, after all.“ Lucifer rubbed his hands together in expectation, visibly pleased. "Well. We just clarified that I can’t put her back in your arms again. And I can’t put you in hers either. But you see, love is a dam, and loss is a crack in the middle of it. I could help you control the flood, so you won’t drown. Tell me your other desires – the ones born from the loss of someone you love. I won’t drag them out of you this time, _Danny_ . You’ll have to reveal them to me. You know, the sweet, low ones. The primeval, animalistic ones. Because I can provide you with a way to ease your pain, but you‘ll have to be willing to _dive down_ with me. To where _he_ is.

The Devil raised a brow. The warm brown color of Lucifer’s eyes vanished, being replaced by a charcoal blackness, blistering with a disturbing gleam.

Dan's heart stopped and a cold sweat washed over him, as he realised what exactly Lucifer was offering.

_Breathe, Dan._

Love.

 _Breathe_.

Loss.

 _Breathe_.

Revenge.

"Chloe doesn’t know what you’re doing here, does she?“

"Of course she doesn’t. She would never understand.“

A brief moment of silence hung in the air when the eyes of both men met.  
There was a connection being forged between them, which neither of them knew about, until the detective confirmed it with an answer.

"I want to do _unspeakable_ things to him.“

Lucifer wiggled his body in excitement and widened his grin, showing his canines.

"That’s my boy. Let’s go then.“

The Devil got up, pulling on his cufflinks.

"Don’t freak out. I’ll need to shift into my, um... travel form.“

Dan waited patiently.

Lucifer took his suit coat off, folded it neatly on the couch, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Is that really necessary?“

"I wouldn’t say _necessary,_ just more comfortable.“

Lucifer exhaled and stretched most of his upper body muscles.

He let out an easy sigh, and spread his ginormous black leathery bat wings across half of the room.

They were otherworldly.

Hints of unnatural, shadowy smoke curled around the edges, leaking out and retreating back inside constantly.

Dan’s mouth dropped to the ground. "Unholy fucking shit, Lucifer...“

The other man giggled, completely disregarding the other man’s shock. "Welcome to the Morningstar realmlines. Buckle up for departure, please!“

The detective stood there, unsure what was expected of him. “Um…”

"Oh. I mean, just put your arms around me. I'm aware I'm currently half naked. If you insist on maintaining your manliness, I could just grab your shirt and drag you along, but it would be much more unpleasant.“

Dan stepped closer, opening his shaky arms. When he closed them around Lucifer’s chest, his right hand accidentally brushed against one of the wing roots. It felt warm and velvety.

The wing twitched and Lucifer shivered. "Mmhhhm, that’s the thing.“

Dan’s grip contracted more than he intended.

"You don’t have to hug me _that_ tight, Dan. Awkward erection alert again. You’re not exactly my type, but this is your night after all, so I could go along with it if you _really_ want to...“

_Oh, Lord, I need to respond before he gives me that sly smile of his._

"Um. I think I’m good, thanks.“

\---

_Incredible pressure._

Every fiber of Dan’s body screamed in agony upon meeting the unexpected scorching heat.

But it was over in a second.

It washed over him, leaving him shaken.

He regained consciousness while lying on the ground.

The detective popped his ears, making an effort to inhale. 

It wasn’t easy.

They found themselves on the edge of a cliff.

_Strange place._

The ground, grey ash. The sky, pitch black. The air he forced into his lungs was thick, smoky, and barely breathable.

Before them, a perfectly round cave entrance.

_And a guard._

Its skin was broken into small, ill, chitinous patches, that covered the four arms which were suddenly poised ready for battle at their arrival.  
A dozen blood red, leaky eyes turned towards them, from a tentacled face towering ten feet high above. 

_A creature of nightmares._

Dan stayed crouched on the floor, petrified with fear.

Lucifer stood tall beside him, hands in pockets, not even slightly unnerved.

“Home, sweet home,” he proclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

The guard pointed his spear to Lucifer’s chest.

_"I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.“_

He shifted into yet another form.

Dan gasped and looked away.

_Shit, he looks like a burn victim._

The demon howled, dropped the spear, and hurled himself down the ground. He too didn’t dare to look up, shaking as it crawled towards them.

It then attempted to _lick_ Lucifer’s feet, with a massive, forked tongue.

"Don’t stain my shoes with your filth, demon. These are worth way more than your putrid hide.“

 _This monstrous creature fears for its life_ , Dan realised, as soon as he was able to form a coherent thought.

"Pardon me, Master! I didn’t recognize you.“

"We’ll start over. _Hello._ Arth’xaran, is it?“

Dan peaked back again, to be greeted with Lucifer’s usual face, a wicked grin plastered all over it, his eyes pinching at the poor thing.

_Oh my god._

_Of all expressions, he picked his usual patented smug._

_He feels comfortable in this situation._

"Yes, Son of Dawn! Oh, how blessed I am, that the Prince himself remembered my name!“

"Oh. Don’t flatter yourself. Trust me, I didn’t. There are millions of you here. I’m just able to reach out and collect pieces of information, when it’s useful to do so. They are scattered all around the place, offering themselves to me.“

The Devil turned back to his companion. "You can stand up, Daniel. Remember, you have that manliness to maintain.“

The detective did as he was told, and attempted to brush the ash off his clothes.

The demon still hugged the ground, burying its repulsive face into it.

"I humbly await your commands, Star of Morning,“ he murmured through the ash.

"You know what is good for you, don’t you, Arth’xaran. This _living_ human here is detective Daniel Espinoza. Take a good look at him with all of your eyes. Your job would be to ensure both his safety, and privacy, after I leave. If somebody gets curious about him, make a good use of your spear.“

"I won’t fail you, Master.“

"Of course you won’t. _I remember your name now_. Get lost, you’ll know when to return.“

The demon gave them both a worried look, bowed, and disappeared.

"Shall we?“

Lucifer beckoned to the cave entrance, and Dan cautiously followed him inside.

“What’s with the name? You said it like it was important.”

“All names are important, even human ones. Demons gave me power over themselves, when they followed me here. I call demon’s name, and he has to come, wherever he is.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“That’s the thing. It’s not up to them.”

They were walking down a long hall, lined with countless doors on both sides. Each of them looked different. Each of them had a name tag.

Then they stopped by a set of a doors, and a window.

The doors seemed identical to those in the precinct, Dan noted.

It was _covered_ with labels. In the center was a big wooden one, branded with “Cain.”

_Fuck. The Cain of the freaking Bible._

There were hundreds of other names on hundreds of smaller labels. The tags varied in shapes, sizes, materials. Dan recognized just “Lt. Marcus Pierce,” and “The Sinnerman,” both names engraved onto shiny metal plates.

“He was all of these?”

“Yes, he walked the Earth from the beginning.”

The detective moved closer to the window, which looked just like the one way mirror used in the interrogation room.

Dan felt like he had to ask something.

But couldn’t figure out anything smart.

So he went with the obvious.

"So, this is, um, a Hell chamber?“

"Indeed, we are standing before Cain’s cell. This window was made just for you.“

“What for?”

“I need you to fully understand what’s happening inside, without actually going in. So you can make an informed decision.”

"You knew I would come?“

Lucifer didn’t look him in the eye. "Yes,“ he answered simply after an awkward pause.

The window suddenly became live, like an unpaused movie.

They saw a woman inside, sitting on a bench.

"Oh my god, that’s Charlotte! You said she wasn’t down here! I need to see her!“

Dan bolted to the door handle.

"No no no. Oh, I just love it, when things fail to explain themselves.“

Lucifer quickly grabbed Dan’s arm and pulled him back.With his other hand, he made a strange motion, like he was pulling an invisible curtain, and the window became opaque. He raised his finger, pulling the detective closer, turning him around to face him.

"Now listen to me, Daniel. It’s not her. It will never be her. Cain made her up to torture himself. It’s an image of her, a mirage. The source of it is his memory, and he didn’t even know her that well. So even if you went in there and talked to her, you wouldn’t recognize her, because he had to assume much of her personality. Don’t be tempted. _It’s not her_. The second you forget this fact, you are lost here forever. Are we clear?“

Dan sighed.

Lucifer pushed.

“Are we clear, Daniel?”

"Yeah. So, I’m here for...?“

"I declare you the _Master of Cain‘s room_.“ Lucifer’s eyes glowed crimson, revealing the raging inferno behind them.

It wasn’t just a sentence. It was an order. The atmosphere of the place changed and twisted, and the bare reality of it seemed to listen to Lucifer’s speech, obeying him. Dan felt an invisible force reaching for him, touching the borders of his substance, carefully and thoroughly establishing what is him and what is everything else.

"Everything inside it hereby _subordinates to you_ and you only. The bounds of the horrors that could take place inside are limited by your imagination only. I leave the soul of its tenant to your mercy.“

Dan felt strangely indifferent. "That’s all it takes?“

"That’s all it takes here. _My_ _realm_ , remember?“

“What does that even mean?”

“Father gave this place to me. Gifts are also things of a deep meaning, especially the God-given ones. When I chose to claim it, my will had to pervade each and every speck of ash, climb every mountain to the top and fill every pit up the brim. I’ve said many times that I’m retired, but part of me always remains here, no matter how much I hate it.”

“Can’t you just… call it back in?”

“I could, but that would mean that Hell wouldn’t be a place of punishment anymore. Since the souls came here for the torture, they’d leave to find another realm that could provide it, and that obviously wouldn’t be Heaven. I was tricked. Father relies on my fondness of Earth,” sighed Lucifer gravely.

“Oh, wow. Thanks, I guess?”

The Devil ignored the response, and fended off the growing sourness of his voice with an overly cheery tone. "Anyway, have your fun. Spend as long as you like with him, time goes by differently inside. Just one more thing,“ the Devil outstretched his hand, something blistering on his open palm.

"This coin. Put it down your pocket. It’s a free way out. For anybody. Which is why you mustn't let Cain see it. Most souls don’t desire to leave, but he is a special one. If something bad goes down, you just touch it and wish for an exit.“

"So, there’s a risk that I’ll get stuck in here.“

"As I said earlier. And what would be the fun of it, if it weren’t?“

  
Dan nodded slowly. "Before you go. And before I go in, I suppose. This all means... there’s still a chance of reconnection, right? If I live an honest life, avoid bad deeds, we could meet up there, Charlotte and I?“  
His conscience suffocated that hopeful thought instantly. _‘I got a guy killed,’_ his mind whispered, while he waited for Lucifer’s answer.

"Chances of reconnection? Theoretically, yes. That's one option.“

"There’s another?“

"Oh, there’s always another option. I didn’t mention it earlier, because we were talking about my current possibilities. I can’t guarantee you option two any more than I can tell whether you’ll manage to get up in Heaven on your own. It just depends.“

"Depends on what?“

"If I win the war, or lose the war.“

"What war? Demons versus angels?“

"Heaven and Hell. Not the same thing. If I win, I should be able to reach for her and reconnect you. If I lose however, it’s up to you. You would have to live that good guy life and see for yourself.“

“You’d be able to resurrect her? Wouldn’t that piss off God?”

“That never bothered me before,” shrugged Lucifer.

_So, a good guy life, huh?_

_Dirty cop._

_Liar._

_Murderer._

"If I go inside, it will narrow my chances, right?“

"I love how practical you are. But that’s also up to you. I can’t say whether you’d feel guilty about punishing Cain. Sit here for a while, and if you come to the conclusion that it’s not worth the risk, all you have to do is use the coin to get out. Your choice.“

Dan rubbed the unusually warm pentecostal coin."You really are the Devil,“ he noted wistfully.

"What can I say? I was always a tempter, Christians got that one right.“

"Lucifer.“ Dan looked him straight up in the eyes. "Is there any way I could help you to win the war?“

"Oh. I thought you’d never ask! Only directly, I’m afraid. I mean, you could swear fealty and join my forces.“

"Will it make a difference, if I do?“

"Oh, yes. I believe so. You have some particular… assets.“

"Can we make a deal then?“

"I must admit it’s surprisingly pleasing to hear this. But! This night, no deals. This is an unique, untainted favor, not to be called in later, and I don’t want to spoil it with unnecessary conditions. No repays. Use it as you see fit. If you go in though, be so kind to give him my regards.“

The Devil didn’t wait for an answer and turned away from the detective, willing his wings into existence. After a few steps he stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"And Daniel, I like you, so between us good friends, I should warn you. Up to this point, you owe me nothing. But if we make a deal... they always come at a price. Friends or not. Please take that into consideration.“

He spread the wings again. "I must go now, for my presence alone will influence you. Come to me later, whatever decision you make.“

\---

Relaxed. Hopeful.

Two days off.

He brought fresh coffee for the half of the precinct. He enjoyed one himself, after a good night‘s sleep. 

He was hungry again.

He picked up two donuts for breakfast, instead of just one.

His soul darker. 

His face brighter.

"Hi, Chloe! What’s up? You want your usual?“ he offered her the cup of latté he had bought for her, having gone out of his way to make sure they prepared it just how she liked it.

"Not much! And thank you.“ She took the cup from his hand, then noticed his casual smile and hugged him tightly. "Glad to see you picking yourself back up again, Dan. I mean, it’s been hard for all of us, but I’m happy to see you feeling better.“

"Thanks to Lucifer. Oh, here he comes. Is he back on cases with you? I’ll bring him a cup too!“ Dan rushed to the take away box on his table.

The Devil granted them one of his best sly smiles.

"Hello, Lucifer. Since when is Dan your best friend?”

She looked slightly suspicious, but thankful. Lucifer didn’t want to spoil that. "We talked.“

"Oh, really? What did you talk about?“

"Look who’s curious!“, he chuckled.

"If you must know, among other things, we talked about Charlotte being in Heaven, and Cain serving his time in Hell.“

"He believed you?“

"I _made him believe_. I knew it would help.“

"So, he’s an insider now. Wow. That would probably make certain things much easier. And he looks so much better. I’m surprised of how well it worked. Thank you.“

She gave Lucifer one more cautiously appreciative look, picked up her keys and headed to the evidence cabinet.

Dan returned with the coffee and put it on down on Chloe’s table. "Here you go. You want sugar?” he offered a packet.

Then he lowered his voice, leaning closer.“You didn’t tell her, right?“

"No, and you won’t either.“

"Good. What happens down there now, when I’m gone?“

"Oh, don’t worry. He’s perfectly fine on his own. My place is built on masochism.“

Dan threw himself into Lucifer’s arms, patting his back in the overly dude bro kind of way.

He sighed in relief and whispered with a fierce enthusiasm in his ear, "Consider me enlisted, _Lord Lucifer.“_

"If you truly mean that, that’d better be the last time you title me in such a mocking manner, Daniel.“

  
The detective studied him, withdrawing from the hug. The hungry eyes, lip curled up with his usual charm, the playful tone in his voice.

Dan was absolutely sure, that he was dead serious.  
But nothing could sway him on his chosen path now.

Without fear or doubts, he bowed his head slightly in a short acknowledgement.

Lucifer reached for the cup, and took one sip.

He raised his brows.

_“Thanks for the coffee.”_


End file.
